


Caught Waiting

by tabris



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always has to think about the fucking consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> another one that was sitting and waiting to be posted. for [this](http://i44.tinypic.com/21llwub.jpg) [kpfw](http://kpopficwank.livejournal.com/2450.html?thread=12915346#t12915346) prompt.

There are times in his life when Kyuhyun wishes he could be like Donghae or Heechul or Kangin and just _take_ what he wants, but no, he always has to think about the fucking consequences, the what ifs, the infinite number of ways acting on impulse could go horribly, horribly wrong.

There are times when he wants to kick himself for letting golden opportunities slip through his hands, like when Ryeowook's asleep on his shoulder in the back seat of the van or when Yesung is pleading with him to listen to something on his ipod, eyes bright and so, so close.

Kyuhyun waits. And when he can't wait any more, Ryeowook and Yesung are more than impulsive enough for all three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/27662.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/22432.html)  
> 


End file.
